The Trident Of The Sea: Arianne Jackson
by chocolateconfetti
Summary: Arianne Jackson always knew she was a demigod. Living in New Rome almost her whole life and her dad training her how to use a sword. But going to New York to visit her grandmother. Arianne isn't too happy when her parents send her to Camp Half Blood after a monster that attacked her in central park. But Something evil is awakening and Poseidon's trident has been stolen the only key
1. ΨOne:Blind Ladies Aren't NiceΨ

One: Ψ I Learn That Blind Ladies Aren't So NiceΨ

If you reading this because you may think your a half-

Haha, Sike! Sorry to break this to you, folks but this isn't my Dad's story it's mine. So buckle up and sit tight because it's gonna be a bumpy ride. Anywho, my full name is Arianne Silena Jackson. I'm fourteen years old almost fifthteen. I know what your thinking. Where have I heard that last name from? Well I'm the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Ring any bells? Thought so.

If your new to this whole halfblood type deal then listen closely because I I don't have much time. You can't let this book get into anyone's hands but your own. Deal? Great then that means I can start. Well half-bloods are a mixed species of a greek god and a human. You see when a god and a human love eachother very much they make a half-blood. I'm really not new to this whole half-blood deal quite honestly. Most are. But I was born knowing I was a half-blood because well... my parents were. My dad was a son of Poseidon god of the sea and my mom was a daughter of Athena the goddess of wisdom. Weird mix huh? Since basically Posiedon and Athena have this type of rivalry.

Well my story started out with a blind lady that turned out to be kinda a jerk. Look, I'm not a New Yorker. I was born in New Rome and well my parents and I spent our time here to visit my grandma Sally. And that's where my dad grew up. I guess you could call it a bit of a vacation. Though my mother lived in San Fransisco which I would have perferred much more. Besides I was used to boiling hot weather, I lived in New Rome so you could say I'm used to it and not the cold damp weather of New York. But it's summer which means it's warmer than usual. Go figure.

Welcome to my world.

ΨΨΨ

The glowing embers leaped and twirled in a firery dance, twinkling like stars in the hot swirling air before cascading to earth like gleeful fire fiends, setting alight the tinder dry forest of high August. The nascent fire played amid the kindling like a child with a new toy, it's flames leaping in excitement, it's quiet crackling like so much giggling in the woods. I couldn't breathe. My thoughts grew boiling and splintered. I kept my mouth sealed shut as I ran through loops holes. My best way of escaping a dead end that would be a wall of chest spasmed as my lungs yearned for fresh air where there was none. My heart beat echoed in my ears slowing under the flames and smoke. The slow thud of my heart became even more distance and I could feel even more slow and groggy. Whenever I tried to make my arms move I couldn't convince them to. My chest jumped as if it would trick me into inhaling. I couldn't keep holding my breathe or I would think my lungs would exploade. My knees bucked and something wrapped around my torso...

I jolted upright in bed, gasping, and a hand over my heart. I fell back into my covers limp with releif. I was no longer in my nightmare. The same nightmare I have had for months now. It always repeated the same way. The smoke filling my lungs and making me fall into an oblivion. As I layed there staring at my ceiling trying to convince me from beleiving I was still in my dream.

"Ari, wake up breakfest is waiting for you!" My dad's muffled voice called form the kitchen. I was tempted to call back and say who dares to awake Arianne from her slumber! But I suppose that would be childish.

Look, I didn't want to stay in New York. At all. I mean, the only reason I agreed to visit New York with my parents even though if I refused they would drag me here anyway. But the only reason I wanted to visit my dad's hometown was because my Grandma Sally lives here and that's really the only reason we are staying here.

I guess it's because I'm so used to staying in a safe haven for demigods like me, known as New Rome and New York basically shouts MONSTERS LIVE HERE ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK LOL JUST KIDDING YOU'LL DIE ANYWAY. Especially since, I'm the daughter of both demigods. Not many demigods live so long. But my parents happened to. They usually die young from monsters or war. It usually depends on what it is. My parents are still going on with their lives with no major distractions. I suppose that's why most go to New Rome to live the rest of their lives.

Coming here I definatly felt unsafe and not apart of my agenda because, well, my dad is a son of Poseidon and my mom is a daughter of Athena. Which means I have a stronger smell since I have the stench of a big three and another demigod. To monsters I'm like a cheesburger that strongly smells of demigod.

About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three (Zeus, Posiedon and Hades) agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes. Their children were just too powerful. They were affecting the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx.

So that's why to monsters I seem like a giant lifesize cheesburger.

I reluctantly hauled myself out of the covers. I had expected to wake up to the smell of home. But instead just a foreign apartment that I had never grew up in live my cozy home in New Rome, and this morning I didn't wake up to my familiar words of my day calling "training time." Instead it was the call of breakfast.

As a demigod I need to protect myself from monsters or else it all goes haywire. Monsters usually disguise themselves as innocent mortals and usually when they attack. No one around can really help you because they can't see through the mist.

The Mist is a supernatural force controlled by the goddess Hecate that twists a mortal's sight from seeing monsters, Gods, Titans, and various other mythical creatures and supernatural occurrences by replacing them with things the mortal mind knows about and can comprehend.

Snaking my way out of bed, I felt the compulsion to bury myself right back in. The morning air inside my room was too cold I could feel my teeth starting to chatter like rattling cottage windowpanes in a storm.

"Arianne!" My mother calls this time.

"I'm awake!" I call back after a mere groan. I blinked, closed my eyes, and blinked again. Streaks of sunlight penetrated the window and blinded me. I sat up, dragged my feet off the bed, and rubbed my knuckles onto my eyes. I stretched my arms above my head and yawned as I watched my legs dangle above the off-white polyester carpet.

I slowly glanced around my room. Well it wasn't exactly like my old room. I had a plain white comforter unlike the cute fish one I had at home. Giving myself a pep talk to get up I finally did and walked out the door of my room still wearing my pajamas, of course, since I had just woken up.

"Good morning, Ari." My mother greeted. Though she looked busy leaning over a frying pan with scrambled eggs, sprinkling pepper and salt in slathers.

"That's alot of salt and pepper." I noted.

She pushed back a lock of honey blonde hair and noticed it herself. "Oh your right..." she said slowly, she pulled another curl away with a frustrated sigh. She had to much hair in her face to ntoice. She was always busy, studying archetecture since that was her job, after all. If it wasn't for bacon she could have envisaged being a vegetarian. Even it's greasiness was perfection to her. Those rashers sizzling in their own fat under the grill, filling the house with a smell that had her salivating in seconds. She buttered the bread and waited with hungry eyes on the grill, waiting for the bacon to be crispy. It had to be crispy. My mom couldn't handle not having bacon. Raising an eyebrow I didn't question her at all.

I noticed my Dad at the table squinting at a newspaper. He had a hard time reading it. I didn't blame him though. All demigods had ADHD and dyslexia. Dyslexia because our minds were hardwired to read Ancient Greek. And the ADHD? It helped us on the battle field.

In front of him her munched on a pile of blue pancakes.

"Your breakfest is on the table, Arianne." My Mom said with a warm smile and I returned it with my own.

I sluggishly walked to my place at the table, note my tiredness. The apartment was cheap, so my Mother took a job here just for a few months. I didn't know if I could handle being in a monster infested place for much longer. I was used to be so protected. I never had actually seen a monster up close. All that training I had gotten taught by my Dad, I wasn't actually ready for to fight a monster with.

"You planning on going into the city today?" My Dad asked putting down the newspaper as a put another hunk of blue pancake into his mouth. He observed me with a smirk as I sat down. His signature smirk my Mom called it. Cutting my blue pancakes into seperate peices. Okay your probably wondering why my Dad and I eat so much blue stuff. Uh, It's kind of a long story. It's our favorite color basically. That's the short way of explaining it.

My Mom had normal pancakes. Because normal is boring.

"I'm, uh, not feeling so well." I lied, pouring syrup onto my breakfast. My Mom looked up from her masterpiece of scrambled eggs.

"You always use that excuse, dear. It's not that bad. Besides I gave you a knife to protect yourself remember?"

I have to say I'm not very good with a knife, I'm more used to a sword. I could probably die in seconds without one.

"I guess..."

My Dad's sea green eyes narrowed, concentrated. "Arianne, you need to get out a little more. You have been training for most of your life, you'll be fine." He assured me.

I wasn't very convinced but I nodded anyways, stirring a peice of blue pancake in a pile full of syrup. I was known for playing with food when I was nervous. That was the truth anyways.

Dad got up form his chair and ruffled my pale hair with a wide crooked smile. "You'll be fine Little Ari."

Even though my Dad was in his thirties, he still managed to be chilidish. Alot like me in fact.

My hair was blonde like my Mom's but it was different from hers, it was a platnium color. Which I wasn't too sure how I got. My Dad went over to my Mom and wrapped his arms around her giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

I smiled at them both, turning my head to perr out the window, it had a view of the city. There was lots of fog. It swooped in and skirted around the buildings and the trees, like a giant eraser moving indiscriminately to eradicate what was once there into something that's not. I was even more intimidated. The place just called out monsters. Dad and Mom always told me about the monsters they fought as kids, and I wasn't too inspired to meet them. Since sometimes they almost died fighting them.

I found my parents love story intresting. They fell for eachother as teenagers. Going on quests to save Camp Half-Blood. I always pondered on what the Camp looked like. I never actually wanted to go at all. There I wouldn't be with my parents. Some kids had to stay there for summers and summers. I guess I'm just lucky not one of my parents are a God. Though my grandparents that's another story.

My Mom pulled away to face me, her story grey eyes filling with warmth.

"Ari, go on and be safe."

I gave her a nervous look. "You sure?"

She nodded and then my Dad spoke. "Be back by sunset, alright?"

I nodded, I needed to get over this fear. My Dad had always taught me who was a monsters and who wasn't. I think I would be good, if I was cautious. I could tell my Mom was nervous too but didn't say anything about it.

ΨΨΨ

The streetlamps were lit, throwing garish pools of orange onto the sandy sidewalks. I was too paranoid to take the city in too well. I regretted going into the city in the first place. I should have just argued with my parents about it. I was probably going to get eaten no doubt. Especially since I'm a daughter of two demigods. Dang. I was so dead. The knife my Mom had gave me was tucked into my combat boot. Bound in leather so I don't stab my toe everytime I take a step, because trust me, that would deffinatly hurt me, no doubt. And I don't need to run away from monsters with a damaged foot.

I stopped for coffee at a local shop. I usually wasn't allowed to drink coffee because my Mom didn't want me to until I was sixteen but I'm a I went I gave everyone suspicious looks for the obvious. I even almost pulled my knife on a plump old lady, who was giving me the creeps and stares. But then she asked why I had threatened her with a pencil. So deffinatly not.

I was tall, lanky and awkward in the clump of pedastrians. So I wouldn't be suprised if a monster could sniff my from a long distance. I'm kind of the queen of awkward.

I passed through an alleyway, the short cut to Central Park

A dark figure was in the distance, ominously advancing as I walked hesitantly down the abandoned alley, impersonating my every faint movement. A flicker of the street lamp and I noticed the strange figure. The outline of a boy in dark clothing. A voice inside my head shouted monster! But the figure quickly dissapeared back into the crowd of people and out of the alleyway. I knew he was follwing me, but why? Oh that's right Arianne. He's probably a monster.

I shook my head and walked out of the alleyway and to the entrance of Central Park.

Entering the park, a slight breeze rustles the leaves making them fall to the solid ground one by air was warm, the beams of sunlight glowing on my skin. Flowers are vast, and they conceal the freshly cut green grass. The pathway is nothing more than dirt littered with random rocks.

I sat down next a woman with dark clothing, a sash rapped around her head and hair, and pair of tinted sunglasses.

"Hello." The woman greeted, not turning to look at me, but straight ahead. She had an accent, Middle Eastern.

"Uh, Hi." I said slowly, wondering if I should be suspicious or not.

She stiffened as I spoke, sniffing the air. "Ah, dear. Your lucky you can see this beautiful day." She beamed, tapping her wrinkly hands on the arm of the bench.

"Your blind?" I asked curiously. She nodded in answer. I imediatly felt bad. I couldn't imagine ever being blind. Not knowing what the people you talk to look like. On a leash next to her was a small yorkie dog wearing a vest. Then I knew it was her eye seeing dog.

"It's only me and Snickerdoodle" She said sadly reaching down to pat the yorkie softly. "Ever since my two sisters left me, I have been so alone."

"Oh..." I said stupidly.

"Now, child what is your name?" she asked curiously, it striked me as odd that she knew I was young. Maybe it was my voice?

"A bad woman was jealous of me long ago. When I was young I had a lover. That bad woman wanted to tear us apart. She caused me a heartbreaking accident."

I reconigzed something odd about it, but didn't put my finger on it.

"I should probably go..." I said catiously, sitting up.

"No, child!" She screeched, grabbing my wirst. My eyes widened in horror, as I noticed she was taking off her glasses I quickly looked away. She was deffinatly not blind and she was deffinatly not human.


	2. Two:ΨMedusa Ends Up In FlamesΨ

I teared my wrist from her grip, as soon as I heard the hissing coming from her hair. Aunty M. I mean Medusa. How could I be so stupid? My dad had told the story many times. I bolted down the garden path of the park like an Olympic champion at the start gun I quickened my pace to an all out sprint. I didn't dare to look back or I might end up like the Statue of Liberty or something. But less...big.

My palms were sweaty and the adrenaline coursing through my system was shutting down my ability to think logically.

"Oh , don't be scared!" I heard her hiss from behind me. She was close. Too close. I should have figured out she was Medusa that first time I looked at her and how she sniffed the air. I was so dead. Color drained from his face, as white as a slice of bread, as I thought about my death.

I reached the street, spinning on my heel around a corner. As quickly as I could I pulled out the cestial bronze knife form my boot. This definatly couldn't cut off her head. I would need a sword for that. As I ran I quickly unwound the leather binds from the knife.

It was turning into night and getting even hotter, and running away felt like swimming through boiling soup. Thinking about soup I winced I had to get the Hades out of there before I became demigod style soup.

As I ran I accidently bumped into the woman and she hissed in annoyance. I didn't have enough time to apologize. I knew this was a bad idea after all. I should have been much more careful. I dodged hotdog stands and more pedestrians. As I passed my throat started to become scorching and I had the impulse to stick out my tounge like a dog but that would be really weird and I was already getting enough weird looks as it was. I imagined myself as I ran. Probably my hair all stuck up in awkward directions and my face pale like a vampires.

And trust me I was already pale enough. So much for summer. I ran in a pocket of fog, but it only seemed like a pocket to me. It hurt my eyes, it was so white. Staring at it made me feel like I was staring at myself staring at nothing. My mind fought hard to drum up a thousand different description to plaster across it. But there was nothing that could truly describe nothing. I had not time to look at things as I ran.

"Don't be afraid demigod!" She repeated, her voice sinister and hunger. I ran around a corner I knew the voice was farther away. I passed by the docks with hooked boats to them. The Pier was my only chance. Before I knew it I plunged into the icy cold, water. A scream echoed in the air. Mine. I wasn't exactly sure why I screamed wince I had jumped into cold water before. But this water was so cold I was shocked. I felt the water bubbles bush up my sides and into my boots.

I would have taken them off before diving in, but I really had no time. I had no trouble breathing since I was a grand daughter of Poseidon.

I looked up towards the surface and saw her figure that looked like a blob looking down at me.

"Ah, of course grand daughter of Poseidon, should have known!" She glared down at the water. "Bah!"

Her figure began pacing back and forth. "I can wait here all day, Demigod" She laughed deviously. "Did you know I used to date your Granddaddy? Oh and I absolutey hate your Grand Mom-" A Screech swallowed her words and next thing I knew another figure was behind her. Medusa gave a thin scream and hissed at the intruder. But her head had already popped off. Clearly she hadn't expected to get her head cut off, anymore than I had. I had honestly expected it to be one of her gorgon friends.

"Arianne?" A familar voice said. I struck my head out of the water to meet my dad's worried sea green eyes.

"I'm okay, I promise," I assured him. "I'm so sorry, I'm just so stupid." I mentally face palmed. He had told me the story like a bajillion times." Arianne you need some common sense, young lady" That's honestly what I expected him to say next. But he was less worried about my actions. He had unreadable expression crossing his face.

"Get out of the water Ari. Your mother and I need to talk to you." He said nervously, looking around him. Expecting to see another Medusa or something. I pushed myself up on the dock and got to my feet as I lowered my eyes.

"Are you mad?" As I asked that I didn't notice the wound on my knee until I looked down. The pain is unbearable and the blood is gushing down my knee even faster and thicker that I'd ever expected.

He looked down at my knees and frowned. "Of course not Ari" He said his frown dissapearing into his lopsided smile. He put his arm around me and led me away from the dock. But I swear-for just a second I saw the boy's figure in the distance...watching.

ΨΨΨ

As my Dad and I walk back into the house, my Dad still has his sword Riptide tight in his fist. My Mom looked at us with an ill expression. That's when I noticed the apartment. Glass was shattered on the ground, chunks of china dishes smashed against the ground. My Mom looks sick to her stomach, her honey blond curls falling out of her pony Her hair was as wild as the jungle, untamable and unruly. Her once stunning golden ringlets now vaguely resembled a birds nest. Something bad happened when I left. and blood smeared against her cheek in a dripping crimson

"What's going on?" I asked imediatley my eyes widening at the sight of blood.

I then saw Mom moving about in the living room, closing all the wood shutters, dousing the room in shadows. She locked the door, I have never seen her do that in worry only when we were leaving to go out into the city.

She turned towards us. "Pack your stuff," she sighed a pained expression on her face. "We're leaving tonight."

My voice squeaked. "Can someone please tell me what the Hades is going on!" In the distance I heard thunder.

"Ari, when you left. We were attacked." My dad explained.

My mind was trying to process this. I gazed around the aprtment once more. The Cusions had been ripped away from the sofa and around the room. Some where torn lengthwise, cotton inwards spilling everywhere. The bookshelf in the living room had been tipped over as well as my Mom's piano that had been broke open like a wound.

"What or who attacked you?" My voice cracked as I asked, I was way too terrifed to speak naturally and firmly.

"That doesn't matter right now Arianne, I want you to pack up right now. We are sending you to Camp Half-Blood." She murmered something else under her breath that I couldn't quite make out.

"Di Imortales!" She cursed in latin and my Dad walked over to her rubbing her shoudlers. He had noticed how stressed she was.

I jerked as if I had been slapped. "Please tell me your joking."

"I wouldn't joke about this. Start packing-bring as many clothes as you can and anything you think is important," Her steel-grey eyes settled on me. "We're not coming back."

"B-but what about you guys, where are you going?" I asked catiously, clenching my fists.

"There has been chaos in Olympus lately, we don't know what. Athena and Poseidon need our help." My dad said his eyes darted to my Mom's and she met them reluctantly.

Ever since winning the war against Gaia the Olympians have relyed on the seven of the prophecy.

"I don't wanna go though." I protested my eyes narrowing.

My dad looked to me. "Ari, I know you want to be normal. But it's a safe place for you, I promise. You will change your mind, I'm sure of it."

"But why? Why do I have to go?"

This time my Mom speaked up. "You know why."

I suppose a part of me did but refused to admit it. Suddenly I wanted to pretend everything was right with our life here. I wanted to forget my unease.

"Someday you'll understand. Someday you'll thank us form saving you from this life. We have no time to get back to New Rome. Don't worry about us okay? We will be alright helping the Gods."

I stepped back not liking the emotion quivering in her voice. I tried to keep myself form crying. I was going to leave my parents. I have always been with them, whatever tried to attack them. Wanted us dead.

My Mom reached out to stroke my cheek. "It's gonna be okay. We leave tonight, pack your things."

I nodded and rushed to my room and shut the door. Pacing the room I breathe in and out. This is the camp where my parents went. I knew that I would be awkward at this camp. I would have trouble making friends. it was always like that and it always would be.

I dragged a palm down the side of my face and neck, over my warm skin.

I was going to Camp Half-Blood. The last place I ever wanted to go.


	3. Three: Ψ Dewberry Ladris? Ψ

"Um, it's just a valley..." I mused and raised an eyebrow. It didn't take long to get to the camp, I swear it's like my parent's moved close to the place on purpose. Though I didn't argue much more on the way to camp. All I saw was a stretched out valley and a strawberry field.

"Look closer." My dad encouraged, a bright smiled planted on his face. Then I finally concentrated and I saw it all. Half-Blood Hill.

"Wow" I breathed.

Camp Half-Blood looked welcoming, forests, fields, shiny, tall greek buildings. The four story farm house stool tall and proud. Everyone called it the Big House. To The North, The Long Island Sound glittered brightly.

Thalia's pine stood infront, along with the dragon Peleus.

"Hey Peleus" My Mother waved and the dragon looked at her as if he remembered her face.

The dragon had to be at least ten feet long. Above his head on the lowest branch, The Golden Fleece shimmered. It's magic protecting the camp borders from invasion. When my parents were thirteen they had recovered it form The Sea Of Monsters, when Thalia's pine was posioned by Luke, a friend who had betrayed them when they were twelve.

"So, this is goodbye then?" I asked turning towards them, I felt a sad expression on my face but I didn't know if it was showing or not.

Behind me I dargged a suitcase, that seemed like I packed rocks instead of clothing. I had changed out of my soaked clothing and into a pair of dry ones. That was the one flaw of two demigod parents, I couldn't make myself dry underwater like my Dad could. I had heard all the stories they had told me about their adventures. So I guess it was time to make some of my own. If I could. Behind Half-Blood Hill was memories. Memories of my parents. Also bad memories. I remembered the story about them hodling up the sky together, finding Pan and them falling into the depths of Tarturus. I knee that was something they wouldn't want to remember. Only the good ones.

My Mom stared at me with her intense grey eyes and before I knew it she enveloped me into a bear hug, I don't hesitate to go into them. Her body was so familiar to me. "I love you Ari," She pulled away to look me in the eyes. "We will back we promise, you will have a good time."

My Dad stared at Half-Blood Hill with a expression on my face that I couldn't make up. He reache dover to squeeze my Mother's hand.

"I want you to have something." He took a deep breathe and reached into his pocket. His eyes moved down to his hand where he held a ballpoint pen. There was an unspoken question in them.

My Mom's face sagged In the frst expression of honest suprise.

I paled as if his words shocked me. Riptide.

"No, I can't take it, it's yours it always has been." My lips pressed into a knife-like line and his eyes searched mine like a tracking searchlight.

"I want you to have it, it's not like I need it anymore." His expression turned into a smirk.

My nerves were singing froma sudden tension that I didn't think was caffine. "Your crazy." To that, his smirk grew wider. "I've always been haven't I?"

Okay that was quite true. My Dad had always been too loyal and content. Like for example on the quest in the Labyrinth when they met the monster with three bodies. He basically sacrificed his life for everyone else's when he had to clean those stables. I really never said anything about it.

With a deep breath I reached out and took Riptide into my palms. it felt foreign in my grip like it didn't belong in my hands. Because it didn't. But I didn't argue any further. I Looked at him like he accused me of something.

"Are you sure?" to that question he nodded. Recovering my composure, He walked up to me slowly and pulled me closer to him wrapping his arms around me. His embrace was warm, and his big, strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around my frail body. The world around me melted away as I squeezed him back, not wanting the moment to end. He smells familarily of sea salt.

I was quite for long moments. "Arianne?" I shook my head clearing it of cobwebs. 'Yeah uh, sorry" I let myself unwrap form his body. "We will see you soon." My Mom promised before leaping into the car and my Dad following her.

ΨΨΨ

I couldn't help but look over my shoulder form where my parents were standing wishing they could just take me back to New Rome now.

A memory flashed into the back of my mind.

"Tell the story of how you defeated Cronos!" My seven year old self giggled. "Again?" a younger version of my Mom laughed. It was night and I was in my Mother's lap as we look out my window at the stars. I thought of Zoe when I looked at them. A hunter of Artmeis who had died peacefully under the stars. Sequin-silver stars like the scattered embers of a dying fire winked down at me, illuminating the atramentous curtain of sky.

So many memories were made here. I sighed trying to erase the memory I couldn't miss my parents right now, I would be terribly home sick

The cold snap of the previous week was over; the sun was shining brightly on the camp as I hurried up Half-Blood Hill. My hood over my head to keep my pale hair from blowing into my face. Sluggishly I pulled the hood off and headed for the fourstory barn house known as the Big House. I couldn't help but look at all the cabins as I rushed into camp.

"Hey, you must be new." A voice said to my right and I reluctantly turned in their direction. He was very tall, had sandy blonde hair and was wearing what looked to be a butler suit. He had this weird mischevious look in his eyes like he was about to pick pocket me. I'm usually alot more taller than most people but he was like a giant or something.

"Uh, yeah Arianne Jackson." I asked. My neck hurt to look up at him, he was too tall that I probably looked awkward looking up at him.

"Oh? You already know your a demigod. Great then I don't have to give you a speech on how you parent isn't dead." He narrowed his eyes, deep in thought. "Jackson, where have I heard that last name before?"

"My parents are Annabeth and Percy Jackson."

I hesitate, as I see his suprised expression. He face palmed

"Oh that's right, the two demigods out of the seven who saved the world from Gaea!"

He gave an audible sigh before scratching the back of his neck.

" I can show you around. I'm usually a greeter, I'm like everyone's big bro here. Some people call me Guy or Dog." He gave a lopsided smirk. "But I'm Dmitri Ladro, call me Dmitri." He winked.

"Guy...Dog?" I raised an eyebrow. He laughed straightening his slightly-too-formal-for-camp blazer before answering.

I looked at him, he had a dog-like tilt of his head. He sure didn't look like a dog to me. Maybe I was missing something here. I was a usually clueless person. But not an airhead since I was a grandaughter of Athena and I didn't at all get the nickname Guy. Must be a inside joke of some kind.

"A nickname the kids here give me, I'm too loyal apparently."

But I was hardly listening I managed to look over at his shoulder at the numerous cabins. One caught my eye. It was painted an angry red, with barbed wire lining the roof and a stuffed boar's head on the doorway, and I swear it seemed to be glaring at me. Highway To Hell by AC/DC seemed to be blasting inside. I came to the conclusion that it was the Ares cabin. My Dad used to have a rivalary or should I say a girl who bullied him who was a daughter of Ares named Clarisse.

At the front there were a few Ares kid's arm restling with eachother. A flash of blue hair caught my eye and I saw a girl with electric blue hair and dark initmidating eyes like she's was thinking about when to kick your butt and she had an expression on her face as if she was smelling something nasty. I shuddered and apparently Dmitri noticed.

"Ah, the Ares kids terrifying aren't they?" He gave a smug look as I nodded slowly.

"Move out of the way Dewberry Ladris." grumbled a voice from behind me that I nearly jumped.

A man shoved Dmitri's shoulder. Hard. He was so much shorter compared to Dmitri that it was comical. He wwas small and porky and had these small beady eyes and black curly hair with tints of purple, with a matching scruffy beard. He wore a tiger-print Hawaiian shirt and baggy shorts. In his grip he was holding a wine glass. He looked me over with bloodshot eyes. Dionysus.

"It's Dmitri Ladro, sir." He said arching a brow.

But all Dionysus said was "Bah!" before taking a huge gulp of his wine.

"Uh, Arianne this is Mr. D." Dmitri said.

He seemed to ignore my presence. "Look boy, when I say move out of the way, you move out of the way!" he grumbled. and he waddled in front of me, bumping my shoulder as he did so.

"Yes sir..."

He looked me over once again with those bloodshot eyes. He seemed like the guy to blame you for a seagull pooping on his head.

"Daughter of Anniebell and Peter Johnson i presume." he grunted something else under his breath that I couldn't quite make out.

"Yeah I'm Arianne." I smiled at him trying my best to make a good impression but he just gave me an eyeroll, before taking another sip of his wine.

"Well, Adriana welcome to Camp Half-Blood."


	4. Four: Ψ Not Such A Sunshine Ψ

#

##

##  
#F#o#u#r#:# # # #N#o#t# #S#u#c#h# #A# #S#u#n#s#h#i#n#e# # ##

# ##

#Y#o#u# #k#n#o#w# #t#h#a#t# #f#e#e#l#i#n#g# #y#o#u# #g#e#t# #w#h#e#n# #y#o#u#r# #f#a#c#e# #s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y# #h#e#a#t#s# #u#p# #a#n#d# #i#t# #l#o#o#k#s# #l#i#k#e# #y#o#u# #h#a#v#e# #b#e#e#n# #s#u#n#b#u#r#n#e#d# #o#r# #p#o#s#s#i#b#l#y# #t#r#a#n#s#f#o#r#m#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #a# #l#o#b#s#t#e#r#?# #T#h#a#t#'#s# #h#o#w# #I# #f#e#l#t# #r#i#g#h#t# #n#o#w#.# #S#h#y#.# #N#o#t# #e#v#e#r# #i#n# #t#h#e# #f#o#u#r#t#e#e#n# #y#e#a#r#s# #o#f# #m#y# #l#i#f#e# #h#a#v#e# #I# #e#v#e#r# #b#e#e#n# #s#h#y#.# #W#h#e#n# #m#e#e#t#i#n#g# #a#l#l# #t#h#e# #k#i#d#s# #i#n# #N#e#w# #R#o#m#e# #w#h#o# #h#a#d# #I# #e#a#s#i#l#l#y# #b#e#c#o#m#e# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s# #w#i#t#h# #w#a#s# #e#n#o#u#g#h#.# #I# #w#a#s# #a# #r#a#m#b#u#n#c#i#o#u#s# #c#h#i#l#d# #a#n#d# #I# #s#t#i#l#l# #k#i#n#d# #o#f# #a#m#.# #M#y# #M#o#m# #e#v#e#n# #s#a#i#d# #I# #g#o#t# #a#l#l# #m#y# #h#u#m#o#r# #f#r#o#m# #m#y# #D#a#d#.##

#B#u#t# #i#t# #w#a#s# #j#u#s#t# #t#h#e# #c#a#m#p# #f#e#l#t# #s#o# #f#o#r#e#i#g#n# #t#o# #m#e#.# #I#t# #f#e#l#t# #l#i#k#e# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #l#a#y#e#r# #o#f# #d#i#s#g#u#i#s#e# #h#a#d# #b#e#e#n# #a#d#d#e#d# #t#o# #t#h#e# #c#a#m#p#,# #l#i#k#e# #a# #n#e#w# #c#o#a#t# #o#f# #p#a#i#n#t#,# #s#c#r#a#p#i#n#g# #i#t# #o#f#f# #w#i#t#h# #m#y# #m#i#n#d# #m#a#d#e# #i#t# #f#e#e#l# #h#a#r#d# #a#n#d# #p#a#i#n#f#u#l#.##

#I# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #e#v#e#n# #b#o#t#h#e#r# #t#o# #c#o#r#r#e#c#t# #M#r#.# #D# #o#n# #w#h#a#t# #m#y# #n#a#m#e# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #w#a#s#.# #H#e# #o#b#v#i#o#u#s#l#y# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #c#a#r#e#.# #A#n#d# #h#o#w# #d#i#d# #h#e# #g#e#t# #D#e#b#e#r#r#y# #f#r#o#m# #D#m#i#t#r#i#?# #B#i#z#z#a#r#e# #i#f# #y#o#u# #t#e#l#l# #m#e#.##

#"#A#n#y#w#a#y# #l#a#d#i#e#s#,# #I# #h#a#v#e# #a#l#r#e#a#d#y# #a#s#s#i#n#g#e#d# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #t#o# #s#h#o#w# #y#o#u# #a#r#o#u#n#d#.#"##

#"#I#'#m# #a# #g#u#y#.#"# #D#m#i#t#r#i# #c#o#r#r#e#c#t#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #a#n# #a#r#c#h#e#d# #e#y#e#b#r#o#w#.##

#I# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #k#n#o#w# #w#h#y# #i#t# #m#a#t#t#e#r#e#d# #s#o# #m#u#c#h# #t#o# #b#e# #a#s#s#i#n#g#e#d# #t#o# #b#e# #s#h#o#w#n# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #b#u#t# #M#r#.# #D# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #s#e#e#m# #l#i#k#e# #t#h#e# #p#e#r#s#o#n# #y#o#u# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #a#r#g#u#e# #w#i#t#h#.# #H#e# #w#a#s# #s#t#r#i#c#t# #a#n#d# #r#e#m#i#n#d#e#d# #m#e# #o#f# #t#h#a#t# #d#w#a#r#f# #G#r#u#m#p#y# #f#r#o#m# #S#n#o#w# #W#h#i#t#e#.# #H#e# #w#a#s# #e#v#e#n# #h#i#s# #h#e#i#g#h#t#.##

#"#Y#e#a#h#,# #y#e#a#h# #w#h#a#t#e#v#e#r#.#"# #H#e# #w#a#v#e#d# #i#t# #o#f#f# #w#i#t#h# #h#i#s# #h#a#n#d# #a#s# #i#f# #i#t# #w#a#s#n#'#t# #a# #b#i#g# #d#e#a#l#.# #"#A#n#y#w#a#y# #t#h#i#s# #i#s# #C#a#d#e#n# #M#a#s#o#n# #s#o#n# #o#f# #A#p#o#l#l#o#,# #h#e#'#l#l# #b#e# #s#h#o#w#i#n#g# #y#o#u# #a#r#o#u#n#d#.#"# #H#e# #p#o#i#n#t#e#d# #t#o# #t#h#e# #b#o#y# #w#h#o# #s#t#e#p#p#e#d# #o#u#t# #f#r#o#m# #b#e#h#i#n#d# #M#r#.# #D#'#s# #s#m#a#l#l# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #b#o#d#y#.# #H#e# #w#a#s# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #h#e#i#g#h#t# #a#s# #m#e#.# #H#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#n#g#r#y# #a#n#d# #g#r#u#m#p#y# #w#h#i#c#h# #m#a#d#e# #m#e# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #s#h#r#i#n#k# #a#w#a#y# #f#r#o#m# #h#i#m#.##

#T#o# #s#a#y# #t#h#a#t# #h#i#s# #e#y#e#s# #w#e#r#e# #b#l#u#e# #w#a#s# #l#i#k#e# #s#a#y#i#n#g# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #s#u#n# #w#a#s# #y#e#l#l#o#w#.# #S#u#f#f#i#c#i#e#n#t# #b#u#t# #n#o#t# #a#c#c#u#r#a#t#e# #t#o# #c#a#p#t#u#r#e# #t#h#e# #b#u#r#n#i#n#g#.# #H#i#s# #e#y#e#s# #w#e#r#e# #i#n#t#e#n#s#e#,# #a#n#d# #u#n#l#i#k#e# #t#h#e# #r#e#s#t# #o#f# #h#i#m# #t#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e#n#'#t# #a#t# #a#l#l# #e#x#p#r#e#s#s#i#v#e#,# #t#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #c#o#l#d#,# #l#i#k#e# #i#c#e#.# #M#o#s#t# #b#l#u#e# #e#y#e#s# #a#r#e# #s#o# #c#a#p#t#i#v#a#t#i#n#g# #y#o#u# #s#w#e#a#r# #t#h#a#t# #y#o#u# #c#o#u#l#d# #j#u#s#t# #d#i#v#e# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e#m# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #p#e#a#k# #o#f# #a#w#e# #n#i#p#p#i#n#g# #a#t# #y#o#u#r# #f#a#c#i#a#l# #f#e#a#t#u#r#e#s#,# #b#u#t# #w#h#e#n# #I# #p#e#e#r#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #h#i#s# #f#r#o#z#e#n# #i#r#i#s#e#s# #I# #f#e#e#l# #a#n# #e#l#e#c#t#r#i#c#a#l# #c#h#i#l#l# #r#u#n# #d#o#w#n# #m#y# #s#p#i#n#e#,# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #m#y# #b#o#d#y# #m#a#k#i#n#g# #m#y# #f#e#a#t#u#r#e#s# #n#u#m#b#,# #l#i#k#e# #i#c#e#.# #E#v#e#r#y# #t#e#n#d#r#i#l# #o#f# #v#a#r#i#o#u#s# #s#h#a#d#e#s# #o#f# #i#n#c#a#n#d#e#s#c#e#n#t# #s#t#r#i#k#i#n#g# #w#h#i#t#e#-#b#l#u#e# #s#t#a#y#i#n#g# #l#i#n#e#d# #u#p# #n#e#x#t# #t#o# #o#n#e# #a#n#d# #o#t#h#e#r# #m#a#k#i#n#g# #h#i#s# #e#y#e#s# #t#h#e#m# #s#e#l#v#e#s# #s#e#e#m# #l#i#k#e# #a# #w#h#i#t#e# #t#u#n#d#r#a#,# #i#t#s# #a#s# #i#f# #a# #b#l#i#z#z#a#r#d# #i#s# #e#t#e#r#n#a#l#l#y# #r#a#g#i#n#g# #o#n# #w#i#t#h# #a# #b#l#a#c#k# #v#o#i#d# #i#n# #t#h#e# #c#e#n#t#e#r# #t#h#a#t# #a#r#e# #h#i#s# #p#u#p#i#l#s#.# #T#h#e#y# #d#o#n#'#t# #c#a#p#t#u#r#e# #l#i#g#h#t#,#b#u#t# #d#e#f#y# #i#t#,# #t#h#e#y#'#r#e# #s#o#,# #s#o# #b#l#u#e# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e#y# #l#i#t#e#r#a#l#l#y# #g#l#o#w#.# #I# #s#w#e#a#r# #I# #f#e#l#t# #l#i#k#e# #r#u#n#n#i#n#g# #a#w#a#y# #f#r#o#m# #h#i#m# #s#c#r#e#a#m#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #r#u#n#n#i#n#g# #i#n# #c#i#r#c#l#e#s# #w#i#t#h# #m#y# #a#r#m#s# #f#l#a#i#l#i#n#g# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #m#e#,# #h#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #l#i#k#e# #h#e# #w#a#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #b#e#a#t# #m#e# #t#o# #a# #p#u#l#p#.##

#B#u#t# #A#p#o#l#l#o# #h#a#d# #b#l#o#n#d#e# #h#a#i#r# #w#h#i#c#h# #s#t#r#i#k#e#d# #m#e# #a#s# #o#d#d# #a#s# #I# #n#o#t#i#c#e#d# #h#i#s# #d#a#r#k# #h#a#i#r#.##

#H#i#s# #h#a#i#r#,# #d#a#r#k# #a#n#d# #a#l#m#o#s#t# #b#l#a#c#k#,# #h#a#d# #a# #s#h#e#e#n# #l#i#k#e# #f#i#n#e# #h#a#r#d#w#o#o#d#.# #B#u#t# #t#h#a#t# #c#o#m#p#a#r#i#s#o#n# #i#s#n#'#t# #e#n#t#i#r#e#l#y# #f#a#i#r#,# #I# #s#u#p#p#o#s#e#.# #H#a#r#d#w#o#o#d# #d#o#e#s#n#'#t# #s#w#i#s#h# #g#e#n#t#l#y# #l#i#k#e# #h#a#i#r# #d#o#e#s#.##

#"#C#a#l#e#b# #C#a#s#t#o#n#"# #h#e# #c#o#r#r#e#c#t#e#d#,# #b#u#t# #M#r#.# #D# #s#e#e#m#e#d# #t#o# #i#g#n#o#r#e# #a#l#l# #t#h#e# #c#o#r#r#e#c#t#i#o#n#s#.# #E#i#t#h#e#r# #h#e# #w#a#s# #f#o#r#g#e#t#f#u#l# #o#r# #g#o#t# #o#u#r# #n#a#m#e#s# #w#r#o#n#g# #t#o# #a#n#n#o#y# #u#s# #a#l#l#.# #I# #w#e#n#t# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #s#e#c#o#n#d# #o#p#t#i#o#n# #h#e# #s#e#e#m#e#d# #s#o# #g#r#o#u#c#h#y# #t#h#a#t# #i#t# #w#a#s# #t#h#e# #t#o#t#a#l# #t#r#u#t#h#.##

#"#O#k#a#y# #j#u#s#t# #s#h#o#w# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #A#r#i#a#n#n#e# #a# #b#i#t#,# #I# #n#e#e#d# #t#o# #c#a#t#c#h# #u#p# #o#n# #G#o#l#d# #R#u#s#h#.#"# #H#e# #w#o#l#f#e#d# #d#o#w#n# #t#h#e# #r#e#s#t# #o#f# #h#i#s# #w#i#n#e# #a#n#d# #s#e#c#o#n#d#s# #l#a#t#e#r# #i#t# #w#a#s# #r#e#p#l#a#c#e#d# #b#y# #m#o#r#e#.# #"#I# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #n#e#e#d# #t#o# #q#u#i#t# #m#y# #a#l#c#h#o#h#a#l# #a#d#d#c#t#i#o#n#.#"# #H#e# #d#e#c#i#d#e#d# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #h#e# #w#a#d#d#l#e#d# #a#w#a#y#.##

#"#W#e#l#l# #s#e#e# #y#o#u#,# #A#r#i#a#n#n#e#.#"# #D#m#i#t#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #w#i#t#h# #a# #s#m#i#r#k# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #t#u#r#n#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #c#r#i#t#i#z#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #P#D#A#.# #"#W#h#y# #d#o#n#'#t# #k#i#d#s# #t#h#e#s#e# #d#a#y#s# #j#u#s#t# #l#u#r#k# #u#n#d#e#r# #e#a#c#h#o#t#h#e#r#s# #w#i#n#d#o#w#s# #w#i#t#h# #a# #b#o#o#m# #b#o#x#.#"# #H#e# #s#i#g#h#e#d# #a#n#d# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #o#f#f#.# #T#h#a#t# #s#t#a#t#e#m#e#n#t# #s#e#e#m#e#d# #l#i#k#e# #a#s# #i#f# #h#e# #w#a#s# #a#n# #o#l#d# #m#a#n# #b#u#t# #I# #c#o#u#l#d# #t#e#l#l# #h#e# #w#a#s# #j#u#s#t# #s#i#x#t#e#e#n# #o#r# #f#i#f#t#h#t#e#e#n#.# #B#e#s#i#d#e#s#,# #n#o# #o#n#e# #h#a#s# #a# #b#o#o#m# #b#o#x# #a#n#y#m#o#r#e# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #t#h#e# #e#i#g#h#t#i#e#s#.##

#H#e# #w#r#a#p#p#e#d# #h#i#s# #a#r#m# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #a# #d#a#r#k# #h#a#i#r#e#d# #g#i#r#l#'#s# #w#a#i#s#t#.# ##

#"#H#e#y#,# #C#r#y#s#t#a#l#.#"# #H#e# #s#m#i#l#e#d# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #k#i#s#s#e#d# #h#e#r#.##

#A#n#d# #h#e# #w#a#s# #t#h#e# #o#n#e# #r#a#n#t#i#n#g# #a#b#o#u#t# #P#D#A#?# ##

#I# #t#i#g#h#t#e#n#e#d# #m#y# #f#i#n#g#e#r#s# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #t#h#e# #c#u#f#f#s# #o#f# #m#y# #s#l#e#e#v#e#s# #a#i#m#l#e#s#s#l#y# #a#n#d# #d#i#g#g#i#n#g# #m#y# #n#a#i#l#s# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #s#o#f#t# #t#e#x#t#u#r#e#.# #"#S#o#-#"# #I# #w#a#s# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#o# #s#a#y# #b#u#t# #C#a#l#e#b# #i#n#t#r#e#r#r#u#p#t#e#d# #m#e#.##

#"#F#o#l#l#o#w#.#"# #H#e# #d#e#m#a#n#d#e#d#.##

#"#U#m#,# #a#l#r#i#g#h#t#y#.#.#.#S#u#n#s#h#i#n#e#"# #I# #t#e#a#s#e#d#.# #W#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #t#h#i#s# #g#u#y#s# #p#r#o#b#l#e#m#?# #H#e# #w#a#s# #b#e#i#n#g# #s#o# #c#o#l#d#,# #l#i#k#e# #I# #d#i#d# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #w#r#o#n#g#.##

#H#e# #b#l#i#n#k#e#d#.# #"#W#h#a#t# #d#i#d# #y#o#u# #j#u#s#t# #c#a#l#l# #m#e#?#"##

#"#S#u#n#s#h#i#n#e#.#"# #I# #a#n#s#w#e#r#e#d#,# #I# #c#o#u#l#d#n#'#t# #k#e#e#p# #t#h#e# #g#o#o#f#y# #s#m#i#l#e# #o#f#f# #m#y# #f#a#c#e#.# #T#h#e# #n#i#c#k#n#a#m#e# #I# #g#a#v#e# #h#i#m# #w#a#s# #s#o# #i#r#o#n#i#c#.##

#H#e# #m#u#t#t#e#r#e#d# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #u#n#d#e#r# #h#i#s# #b#r#e#a#t#h# #a#n#d# #i#g#n#o#r#e#d# #m#e#.# #H#e# #p#u#s#h#e#d# #p#a#s#t# #m#e#,# #h#i#s# #e#y#e# #t#w#i#t#c#h#i#n#g#.##

#"#S#o#,# #u#m# #w#h#a#t# #d#o# #y#o#u# #d#o# #h#e#r#e# #f#o#r# #f#u#n#?#"# #I# #a#s#k#e#d# #t#r#a#i#l#i#n#g# #b#e#h#i#n#d# #h#i#m# #b#u#t# #I# #r#a#i#s#e#d# #m#y# #v#o#i#c#e# #j#u#s#t# #l#o#u#d# #e#n#o#u#g#h# #f#o#r# #h#i#m# #t#o# #h#e#a#r#.# #I# #d#e#c#i#d#e#d# #t#o# #c#a#t#c#h# #u#p# #t#o# #h#i#m# #a#t# #t#h#e# #l#a#s#t# #m#i#n#u#t#e# #a#n#d# #e#n#d#e#d# #u#p# #s#t#u#m#b#l#i#n#g# #o#v#e#r# #h#i#s# #s#t#r#i#d#i#n#g# #l#e#g#s# #a#n#d# #m#a#d#e# #a# #t#o#t#a#l# #f#o#o#l# #o#f# #m#y#s#e#l#f#.# #T#h#e#r#e# #w#a#s# #a# #f#e#w# #s#n#i#c#k#e#r#s# #f#r#o#m# #w#h#a#t# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #t#o# #b#e# #t#h#e# #m#o#s#t# #r#e#g#u#l#a#r# #c#a#b#i#n# #a#t# #c#a#m#p#,# #i#t# #h#a#d# #p#e#e#l#i#n#g# #b#r#o#w#n# #p#a#i#n#t# #a#n#d# #a# #w#e#l#c#o#m#i#n#g# #f#r#o#n#t# #p#o#r#c#h# #w#i#t#h# #t#w#o# #r#o#c#k#i#n#g# #c#h#a#i#r#s#.# #O#v#e#r# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r#w#a#y# #w#a#s# #o#n#e# #o#f# #t#h#o#s#e# #d#o#c#t#o#r# #s#y#m#b#o#l#s#;# #a# #w#i#n#g#l#e#d# #p#o#l#e# #w#i#t#h# #t#w#o# #s#n#a#k#e#s# #w#r#a#p#p#e#d# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #i#t#.# #I#n#s#i#d#e# #n#u#m#e#r#o#u#s# #b#l#o#n#d#e# #a#n#d# #b#l#u#e#-#e#y#e#d# #b#o#y#s# #a#n#d# #g#i#r#l#s# #f#u#s#s#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #e#a#c#h#o#t#h#e#r#.##

#"#P#f#f#t# #l#o#o#k# #a#t# #h#e#r#,# #I# #c#a#n#'#t# #b#e#l#e#i#v#e# #s#h#e#'#s# #t#h#e# #d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r# #o#f# #P#e#r#c#y# #a#n#d# #A#n#n#a#b#e#t#h# #J#a#c#k#s#o#n#.# #I# #c#a#n#'#t# #b#e#l#e#i#v#e# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #t#h#i#n#k# #s#h#e#'#s# #g#o#n#n#a# #b#e# #a# #h#e#r#o# #s#o#m#e#d#a#y#,# #I# #m#e#a#n# #l#o#o#k# #a#t# #t#h#e# #k#l#u#t#z#"# #A# #c#h#u#b#b#y# #b#l#o#n#d#e# #g#i#r#l# #w#i#t#h# #a# #t#o#n# #o#f# #f#r#e#c#k#l#e#s# #b#a#r#k#e#d#.# #S#h#e# #o#b#v#i#o#u#s#l#y# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #m#e# #t#o# #h#e#a#r# #t#h#a#t#.##

#T#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r# #b#l#o#n#d#e# #g#i#r#l# #n#e#x#t# #t#o# #h#e#r# #a#g#r#e#e#d#.# #"#S#h#e#'#s# #a#s# #g#r#a#c#e#f#u#l# #a#s# #a# #s#a#c#k# #o#f# #c#e#m#e#n#t#.#"##

#T#o# #t#h#a#t# #m#o#s#t# #o#f# #t#h#e#i#r# #h#a#l#f#-#s#i#b#l#i#n#g#s# #s#n#i#c#k#e#r#e#d#.# #S#t#a#n#d#i#n#g# #o#u#t# #a#m#o#n#g# #t#h#e# #s#i#b#l#i#n#g#s# #w#a#s# #a# #t#a#l#l# #r#e#d# #h#e#a#d#.# #W#i#t#h# #b#o#r#e#d# #e#l#e#c#t#r#i#c# #b#l#u#e# #e#y#e#s# #l#i#k#e# #t#h#e# #r#e#s#t# #o#f# #h#e#r# #s#i#b#l#i#n#g#s#.# #S#h#e# #n#i#b#b#l#e#d# #o#n# #t#h#e#s#e# #w#e#i#r#d#,# #t#w#i#s#t#y# #r#e#d# #r#o#p#e#s# #I# #h#a#v#e# #n#e#v#e#r# #s#e#e#n# #b#e#f#o#r#e#.# #B#u#t# #t#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #o#b#v#i#o#u#s#l#y# #e#d#i#b#l#e#.# #S#h#e# #s#e#e#m#e#d# #t#o# #g#l#a#r#e# #a#t# #t#h#e# #c#h#u#b#b#y# #b#l#o#n#d#e# #g#i#r#l# #a#n#d# #y#a#n#k#e#d# #o#f#f# #a# #f#e#w# #p#i#e#c#e#s# #o#f#f# #t#h#e# #w#e#i#r#d# #r#e#d# #f#o#o#d# #a#n#d# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #t#o# #t#h#r#o#w# #c#h#u#n#k#s# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #s#n#o#b#b#y# #g#i#r#l#'#s# #h#a#i#r#.##

#"#E#w#,# #c#u#t# #i#t# #o#u#t# #E#l#l#a#!#"# #B#l#o#n#d#i#e# #h#i#s#s#e#d#.# #T#h#e# #t#w#o# #s#e#e#m#e#d# #t#o# #l#o#o#k# #h#e#r# #o#v#e#r# #w#i#t#h# #a#n#n#o#y#e#d# #g#l#a#n#c#e#s# #l#i#k#e# #s#h#e# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #b#e#l#o#n#g# #t#h#e#r#e#.# #A#f#t#e#r# #a#l#l# #t#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #a#l#l# #s#i#b#l#i#n#g#s# #b#u#t# #s#h#e# #s#e#e#m#e#d# #t#o# #b#e# #t#h#e# #b#l#a#c#k# #s#h#e#e#p# #o#u#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #b#u#n#c#h#,# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #o#f# #h#e#r# #d#i#f#f#e#r#e#n#t# #c#o#l#o#r#e#d# #h#a#i#r#.##

#W#i#t#h# #a# #m#e#n#a#c#i#n#g# #s#m#i#r#k# #E#l#l#a# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #t#o# #t#h#r#o#w# #m#o#r#e# #c#h#u#n#k#s# #o#f# #r#e#d# #f#o#o#d# #i#n#t#o# #h#e#r# #m#o#u#s#y# #h#a#i#r#.##

#"#O#h# #h#u#s#h#,# #S#i#s#.# #I#t#'#s# #n#o#t# #l#i#k#e# #i#t# #m#a#k#e#s# #y#o#u#r# #h#a#i#r# #a#n#y# #w#o#r#s#e#.#"# #S#h#e# #s#c#o#f#f#e#d#.# #A# #r#e#c#k#l#e#s#s# #g#l#i#n#t# #s#h#i#n#e#d# #i#n# #h#e#r# #t#u#r#q#u#o#i#s#e# #e#y#e#s##

#I# #r#e#c#o#n#g#i#z#e#d# #t#h#e# #n#a#m#e# #'#E#l#l#a#'# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #s#t#o#r#i#e#s# #I# #h#a#v#e# #h#e#a#r#d# #f#r#o#m# #m#y# #M#o#m# #a#n#d# #D#a#d#.# #E#l#l#a# #l#i#k#e# #E#l#l#a# #t#h#e# #h#a#r#p#i#e#.# #B#u#t# #t#h#i#s# #g#i#r#l# #o#b#v#i#o#u#s#l#y# #w#a#s#n#'#t# #a# #h#a#r#p#i#e#.# #H#m#m#,# #o#d#d#.##

#"#A#r#i#a#n#n#e#,# #c#o#m#e# #o#n#!#"# #I# #s#n#a#p#p#e#d# #m#y# #a#t#t#e#n#t#i#o#n# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #C#a#l#e#b# #w#h#o# #s#t#o#o#d# #a# #f#e#w# #y#a#r#d#s# #a#w#a#y#,# #f#o#l#d#i#n#g# #h#i#s# #a#r#m#s# #o#v#e#r# #h#i#s# #c#h#e#s#t# #a#n#d# #t#a#p#p#i#n#g# #h#i#s# #f#o#o#t# #i#m#p#a#t#i#e#n#t#l#y#.# #T#h#e# #l#o#o#k# #o#n# #h#i#s# #f#a#c#e# #a#l#r#e#a#d#y# #t#o#l#d# #m#e# #I# #d#o#n#'#t# #h#a#v#e# #a#l#l# #d#a#y#.##

#W#i#t#h# #u#n#c#e#r#t#a#i#n#t#y# #I# #f#i#n#a#l#l#y# #g#o#t# #m#y# #f#e#e#t# #t#o# #m#o#v#e# #a#s# #i#f# #t#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #r#u#s#t#y# #l#i#k#e# #T#h#e# #T#i#n# #M#a#n#'#s# #i#n# #T#h#e# #W#i#z#a#r#d# #o#f# #O#z#.# #I# #f#o#l#l#o#w#e#d# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #r#o#u#t#i#n#e# #a#s# #b#e#f#o#r#e#,# #t#r#a#i#l#i#n#g# #b#e#h#i#n#d# #M#r#.# #S#u#n#s#h#i#n#e# #a#s# #b#e#f#o#r#e#,# #e#v#e#r#y# #o#n#c#e# #a#n#d# #a#w#h#i#l#e# #h#e# #g#a#v#e# #m#e# #s#m#a#l#l# #g#l#a#r#e#s#.##

#"#T#h#a#t#'#s# #t#h#e# #H#e#r#m#e#s# #c#a#b#i#n#.#"# #C#a#l#e#b# #s#a#i#d# #g#r#i#m#l#y# #a#s# #h#e# #m#o#t#i#o#n#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #a# #t#i#l#t# #o#f# #h#i#s# #h#e#a#d#.# #"#Y#o#u# #o#b#v#i#o#u#s#l#y# #m#e#t# #D#m#i#t#r#i#,# #w#e#l#l# #h#e#'#s# #a# #s#o#n# #o#f# #H#e#r#m#e#s#.#"##

#T#h#a#t# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e#d# #w#h#y# #h#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #l#i#k#e# #h#e# #w#a#s# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#o# #p#i#c#k# #p#o#c#k#e#t# #m#e#.##

#I# #n#o#d#d#e#d# #s#l#o#w#l#y#.# #N#o# #w#o#n#d#e#r# #D#m#i#t#r#i# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #s#o# #a#l#i#k#e# #t#o# #t#h#e#m#.# #T#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #i#c#y# #b#l#u#e# #e#y#e#s# #a#n#d# #s#a#n#d#y# #b#l#o#n#d#e# #h#a#i#r#.# #T#h#e#y# #a#l#l# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#s# #i#f# #t#h#e#y# #s#p#e#n#t# #m#o#s#t# #o#f# #t#h#e#i#r# #t#i#m#e# #i#n# #h#o#t# #w#e#a#t#h#e#r# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #o#f# #t#h#e#i#r# #s#u#r#f#e#r# #t#a#n#s#.##

#I# #n#o#t#i#c#e#d# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #C#a#l#e#b#'#s# #n#e#c#k#.# #i#t# #w#a#s# #a# #l#e#a#t#h#e#r# #c#o#r#d# #c#l#o#s#e# #t#o# #h#i#s# #t#h#r#o#a#t# #s#t#r#u#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #w#h#a#t# #s#e#e#m#e#d# #t#o# #b#e# #c#o#l#o#r#f#u#l# #b#e#a#d#s#.# #I# #h#a#d# #s#e#e#n# #m#y# #M#o#m# #a#n#d# #D#a#d# #w#e#a#r# #t#h#e#m# #o#n#c#e# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #b#u#t# #I# #h#a#d# #n#e#v#e#r# #a#s#k#e#d# #w#h#a#t# #t#h#e#y# #h#a#d# #b#e#e#n# #f#o#r#.##

#"#W#h#a#t#'#s# #t#h#a#t#?#"# #I# #a#s#k#e#d# #h#i#m# #m#o#t#i#o#n#i#n#g# #t#o# #h#i#s# #c#l#a#y# #b#e#a#d# #n#e#c#k#l#a#c#e#.##

#"#Y#o#u#r# #p#a#r#e#n#t#s# #d#o#n#'#t# #h#a#v#e# #o#n#e#?#"# #H#e# #r#a#i#s#e#d# #h#i#s# #b#r#o#w# #a#n#d# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #d#o#w#n# #a#t# #t#h#e# #b#e#a#d#s# #a#s# #h#e# #s#a#i#d# #i#t# #r#u#b#b#i#n#g# #h#i#s# #t#h#u#m#b# #o#v#e#r# #a# #b#e#a#d# #w#i#t#h# #a# #p#a#i#n#t#e#d# #s#u#n# #o#n# #i#t#.##

#"#N#o#,# #n#o# #t#h#e#y# #d#o#,# #i#t#'#s# #j#u#s#t# #t#h#a#t#.#.#.#I# #h#a#v#e# #n#e#v#e#r# #a#s#k#e#d#.#"# #I# #a#d#m#i#t#t#e#d#.##

#T#o# #t#h#i#s# #h#i#s# #e#y#e#b#r#o#w# #r#o#s#e# #h#i#g#h#e#r#.##

#"#O#h# #r#e#a#l#l#y#?#"##

#"#R#e#a#l#l#y#.#"##

#H#e# #s#i#g#h#e#d#.# #H#e# #o#b#v#i#o#u#s#l#y# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e#d# #t#h#e# #b#e#a#d# #n#e#c#k#l#a#c#e# #s#e#v#e#r#a#l# #t#i#m#e#s# #b#y# #t#h#e# #t#i#n#g#e# #o#f# #i#r#r#a#t#i#o#n# #i#n# #h#i#s# #v#o#i#c#e#.# #"#E#v#e#r#y# #y#e#a#r# #y#o#u# #s#t#a#y# #a#t# #t#h#i#s# #c#a#m#p#,# #y#o#u# #r#e#c#e#i#v#e# #a# #b#e#a#d#.# #E#a#c#h# #o#n#e# #h#a#s# #a# #s#y#m#b#o#l# #f#o#r# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #i#m#p#o#r#t#a#n#t# #t#h#a#t# #y#e#a#r# #a#n#d# #s#u#c#h#.#"##

#"#W#h#a#t# #y#e#a#r#s# #d#o#e#s# #i#t# #s#t#a#r#t# #f#r#o#m#?# #L#e#f#t# #o#r# #R#i#g#h#t#?#"##

#"#W#h#y# #d#o# #n#e#w# #k#i#d#s# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #a#s#k# #s#o# #m#a#n#y# #q#u#e#s#t#i#o#n#s#?#"# #C#a#l#e#b# #m#u#t#t#e#r#e#d# #u#n#d#e#r# #h#i#s# #b#r#e#a#t#h#,# #e#x#p#e#c#t#i#n#g# #m#e# #n#o#t# #t#o# #h#e#a#r# #t#h#a#t# #b#u#t# #t#r#u#s#t# #m#e# #I# #d#i#d#.##

#I# #p#r#e#t#e#n#d#e#d# #I# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #h#e#a#r#.# #I# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #b#l#a#m#e# #h#i#m# #f#o#r# #t#h#i#n#k#i#n#g# #I# #w#a#s# #a# #t#o#t#a#l# #l#o#s#e#r#.# #I# #w#a#s# #t#a#l#l#,# #l#a#n#k#y# #a#n#d# #a#w#k#w#a#r#d#.# #I# #g#u#e#s#s# #w#e# #w#e#r#e# #b#o#t#h# #p#r#e#t#t#y# #t#a#l#l# #b#u#t# #h#e# #h#a#d# #a# #s#t#r#a#i#g#h#t# #p#o#s#t#u#r#e# #a#n#d# #i#n# #c#o#n#t#r#a#s#t# #I# #h#a#d# #a# #s#l#o#u#c#h#y# #a#w#k#w#a#r#d# #w#a#y# #o#f# #s#t#a#n#d#i#n#g#,# #a#s# #i#f# #I# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #l#i#k#e# #a# #p#u#p#p#e#t# #a#n#d# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #w#a#s# #p#l#u#c#k#i#n#g# #m#y# #s#t#r#i#n#g#s#.##

#"#S#e#e# #t#h#e# #s#u#n#?#"# #H#e# #p#o#i#n#t#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #h#i#s# #p#i#n#k#y# #t#o# #t#h#e# #c#e#r#m#a#n#i#c# #s#o#f#t# #p#a#i#n#t#i#n#g# #o#f# #a# #s#u#n#.# #I#t# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #l#i#k#e# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #f#i#v#e# #h#a#d# #p#a#i#n#t#e#d# #i#t#,# #b#u#t# #I# #d#o#n#'#t# #b#l#a#m#e# #t#h#e#m# #m#u#s#t# #b#e# #h#a#r#d# #t#o# #p#a#i#n#t# #o#n# #a# #b#e#a#d#.##

#I# #n#o#d#d#e#d#.##

#"#T#h#a#t#'#s# #w#h#e#r#e# #i#t# #s#t#a#r#t#s#.#"##

#I# #s#c#a#n#n#e#d# #m#y# #e#y#e#s# #o#v#e#r# #t#h#e# #d#i#f#f#e#r#e#n#t# #c#o#l#o#r#e#d# #b#e#a#d#s#.# #T#h#e#n# #I# #n#o#t#i#c#e#d# #o#n# #h#i#s# #t#h#i#r#d# #y#e#a#r# #T#h#e#r#e# #w#a#s# #a# #p#i#c#t#u#r#e# #o#f# #a# #F#u#r#y#.# #A# #s#h#r#i#v#e#l#e#d# #u#p# #h#a#g#,# #w#i#t#h# #t#a#l#o#n#e#d# #h#a#n#d#s# #a#n#d# #a# #m#o#u#t#f#u#l# #o#f# #c#o#r#n#-#y#e#l#l#o#w# #f#a#n#g#s#.#T#h#e# #F#u#r#i#e#s#,# #a#l#s#o# #k#n#o#w#n# #a#s# #E#r#i#n#y#e#s#,# #a#r#e# #g#o#d#d#e#s#s#e#s# #o#f# #v#e#n#g#e#a#n#c#e# #w#h#o# #s#e#r#v#e# #t#h#e# #g#o#d# #H#a#d#e#s#.# #T#h#e#y# #a#r#e# #h#i#s# #t#o#r#t#u#r#e#r#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #U#n#d#e#r#w#o#r#l#d# #a#n#d# #p#u#n#i#s#h# #t#h#e# #c#r#i#m#e#s# #o#f# #t#h#e# #w#i#c#k#e#d#.##

#M#y# #D#a#d# #w#h#e#n# #h#e# #w#a#s# #t#w#e#l#v#e# #y#e#a#r#s# #o#l#d# #h#a#d# #a# #p#r#o#b#l#e#m# #w#i#t#h# #A#l#e#c#t#o# #t#h#e# #f#u#r#y#,# #w#h#o# #w#a#s# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #t#h#e# #a#n#g#r#y# #o#n#e# #o#u#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #t#h#r#e#e# #u#g#l#y# #s#i#s#t#e#r#s#.# #S#h#e# #d#i#s#g#u#i#s#e#d# #h#e#r#s#e#l#f# #a#s# #"#M#r#s#.# #D#o#d#d#s#"# #w#h#e#n# #m#y# #D#a#d# #w#a#s# #s#t#a#y#i#n#g# #a#t# #Y#a#n#c#e#y# #A#c#a#d#e#m#y# #j#u#s#t# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #h#e# #k#n#e#w# #h#e# #w#a#s# #a# #s#o#n# #o#f# #P#o#s#e#i#d#o#n##

#S#h#e# #d#i#s#l#i#k#e#d# #m#y# #D#a#d# #a#n#d# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #s#e#e#m#e#d# #t#o# #p#r#e#f#e#r# #N#a#n#c#y# #B#o#b#o#f#i#t#,# #t#h#e# #c#l#a#s#s# #b#u#l#l#y#.##

#"#W#h#a#t#'#s# #T#h#e# #F#u#r#y# #f#o#r#?#"# #I# #a#s#k#e#d# #n#a#r#r#o#w#i#n#g# #m#y# #e#y#e#s# #a#t# #t#h#e# #p#i#c#t#u#r#e#.##

#C#a#l#e#b# #c#r#o#s#s#e#d# #h#i#s# #a#r#m#s# #a#n#d# #h#i#d# #t#h#e# #c#l#a#y# #n#e#c#k#l#a#c#e# #u#n#d#e#r# #h#i#s# #c#a#m#p# #s#h#i#r#t#.# #"#D#o#n#'#t# #y#o#u# #k#n#o#w# #w#e# #a#r#e# #n#o#t# #s#u#p#p#o#s#e#d# #t#o# #u#s#e# #n#a#m#e#s# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #h#e#r#e#?#"# #H#e# #h#i#s#s#e#d#.##

#I# #s#a#i#d# #a# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #I#n#t#e#l#l#i#g#e#n#t# #t#h#i#n#g#.# #"#U#h#h#h#h#.#.#.#.#"##

#H#e# #b#l#i#n#k#e#d# #a#n#d# #r#o#l#l#e#d# #h#i#s# #e#y#e#s#.# #"#N#o#t# #m#u#c#h# #o#f# #a# #g#r#a#n#d#d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r# #o#f# #A#t#h#e#n#a#.#"# #h#e# #m#u#t#t#e#r#e#d#.##

#I# #f#r#o#w#n#e#d#.# #I# #w#a#s# #t#i#r#e#d# #o#f# #h#i#m# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #a#t# #m#e# #a#s# #i#f# #I# #w#a#s# #s#t#u#p#i#d#.##

#"#W#h#y# #d#o#e#s# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #k#e#e#p# #s#a#y#i#n#g# #t#h#a#t#?# #E#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #i#s# #e#x#p#e#c#t#i#n#g# #m#o#r#e# #f#r#o#m# #m#e#,# #l#i#k#e# #I#'#m# #S#u#p#e#r#m#a#n# #o#r# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g#.#"# #I# #s#a#i#d#,# #m#y# #f#r#o#w#n# #d#e#e#p#e#n#e#d# #a#n#d# #I# #w#a#s# #g#e#t#t#i#n#g# #a#n#g#r#y# #n#o#w#.# #E#v#e#r#y# #m#o#m#e#n#t# #I# #w#a#s# #g#e#t#t#i#n#g# #m#o#r#e# #a#n#d# #m#o#r#e# #a#n#n#o#y#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#i#s# #k#i#d#.##

#H#i#s# #e#x#p#r#e#s#s#i#o#n# #s#o#f#t#e#n#e#d# #a#n#d# #t#u#r#n#e#d# #m#o#r#e# #w#e#l#c#o#m#i#n#g#.# #"#Y#o#u# #n#e#e#d# #t#o# #k#n#o#w# #y#o#u#r# #d#e#s#t#i#n#y#.# #O#n# #y#o#u#r# #f#r#e#e# #t#i#m#e# #y#o#u# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #p#r#o#b#a#b#l#y# #g#o# #s#e#e# #T#h#e# #O#r#a#c#l#e#.#"##

#T#h#a#t# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #e#v#e#n# #a#n#s#w#e#r# #m#y# #q#u#e#s#t#i#o#n# #b#u#t# #o#k#a#y#.##

#"#R#a#c#h#e#l# #E#l#i#z#a#b#a#t#h# #D#a#r#e#?#"##

#H#i#s# #e#y#e#s# #n#a#r#r#o#w#e#d#.# #"#H#o#w# #d#o# #y#o#u# #k#n#o#w# #h#e#r# #n#a#m#e#?#"##

#"#M#y# #M#o#m# #a#n#d# #D#a#d# #k#n#e#w# #h#e#r#.#"##

#"#T#h#a#t#'#s# #r#i#g#h#t# #s#h#e# #h#e#l#p#e#d# #t#h#e#m# #t#o# #D#a#d#e#l#u#s#'# #w#o#r#k#s#h#o#p#.#"# #H#e# #s#a#i#d# #h#i#s# #i#c#y# #b#l#u#e# #e#y#e#s# #t#u#r#n#i#n#g# #w#a#r#m#e#r#.##

#"#A#n#d# #t#h#r#e#w# #a# #b#l#u#e# #p#l#a#s#t#i#c# #h#a#i#r#b#r#u#s#h# #a#t# #a# #T#i#t#a#n#.#"##

#I# #c#h#u#c#k#l#e#d#.# #"#T#h#a#t#'#s# #h#e#r#,# #a#l#r#i#g#h#t#.#"##

#M#o#r#e# #t#h#a#n# #I# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #t#o# #a#d#m#i#t# #I# #f#e#l#t# #l#i#k#e# #s#e#e#i#n#g# #R#a#c#h#e#l#,# #I# #m#e#a#n# #I# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #s#a#y# #O#r#a#c#l#e#'#s# #a#r#e# #c#r#e#e#p#y#.# #I# #h#a#d# #h#e#a#r#d# #s#o# #m#u#c#h# #a#b#o#u#t# #h#e#r# #f#o#r#m# #c#h#i#l#d#h#o#o#d# #b#e#d#t#i#m#e# #s#t#o#r#i#e#s# #f#r#o#m# #m#y# #M#o#m#,# #I# #j#u#s#t# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #t#o# #s#e#e# #h#e#r# #i#n# #p#e#r#s#o#n#.##

# ##

# # # ##

# ##

# ##

#A#f#t#e#r# #t#h#e# #s#t#r#a#n#g#e# #c#o#n#v#e#r#s#a#t#i#o#n# #w#i#t#h# #M#r#.# #S#u#n#s#h#i#n#e#.# #M#a#y#a# #D#a#n#i#e#l# #a# #d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r# #o#f# #A#p#h#r#o#d#i#t#e# #t#o#o#k# #o#v#e#r# #f#o#r# #C#a#l#e#b#.# #S#h#e# #h#a#d# #l#e#d# #m#e# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #d#i#n#i#n#g# #p#a#v#i#l#i#o#n#,# #t#o#r#c#h#e#s# #b#l#a#z#e#d# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #m#a#r#b#l#e# #c#o#l#l#u#m#s#.# #A# #c#e#n#t#r#a#l# #f#i#r#e# #b#u#r#n#e#d# #i#n#a# #b#r#o#n#z#e# #b#a#r#r#i#e#r#.# #E#a#c#h# #c#a#b#i#n# #h#a#d# #t#h#e#i#r# #o#w#n# #t#a#b#l#e#.# #C#o#v#e#r#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #a# #w#h#i#t#e# #c#l#o#t#h# #a#n#d# #t#r#i#m#m#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #p#r#e#t#t#y# #p#u#r#p#l#e# #r#u#f#f#l#e#s# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #c#o#l#o#r# #o#f# #t#h#e# #t#i#n#t#s# #i#n# #M#r#.# #D#'#s# #h#a#i#r#.# #I#t# #w#a#s# #w#a#r#m# #l#i#k#e# #b#a#t#h#t#u#b# #w#a#t#e#r# #i#n# #t#h#e# #d#i#n#i#n#g# #p#a#v#i#l#i#o#n#,# #m#a#k#i#n#g# #m#e# #s#w#e#a#t# #c#o#n#s#t#a#n#t#l#y# #a#n#d# #m#y# #k#n#e#e#s# #f#e#e#l#i#n#g# #l#i#k#e# #j#e#l#l#y#.##

#M#a#y#a# #s#m#i#l#e#d# #b#r#i#g#h#t#l#y# #a#n#d# #t#u#g#g#e#d# #o#n# #m#y# #a#r#m#.##

#"#S#o#,# #A#r#i#a#n#n#e# #i#s# #i#t#?#"# #s#h#e# #a#s#k#e#d#,# #h#e#r# #b#i#g# #c#h#o#c#h#o#l#a#t#e# #b#r#o#w#n# #e#y#e#s# #w#i#d#e#n#i#n#g#.# #O#f# #c#o#u#r#s#e# #l#i#k#e# #e#v#e#r#y# #d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r# #o#f# #A#p#h#r#o#d#i#t#e# #s#h#e# #w#a#s# #f#l#a#w#l#e#s#s#,# #w#h#i#c#h# #t#i#n#g#e#d# #j#e#a#l#o#u#s#l#y# #a#n#d# #e#n#v#y# #i#n# #t#h#e# #p#i#t# #o#f# #m#y# #s#t#o#m#a#c#h#.# #I# #h#a#v#e# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #b#e#e#n# #t#o#o# #p#a#l#e# #a#n#d# #a#w#k#w#a#r#d# #t#o# #c#o#m#p#r#e#h#e#n#d#.##

#"#Y#e#a#h#,# #b#u#t# #y#o#u# #c#o#u#l#d# #c#a#l#l# #m#e# #A#r#i# #i#f# #y#o#u# #w#a#n#t#.#"# #I# #s#a#i#d#,# #t#r#y#i#n#g# #m#y# #b#e#s#t# #t#o# #m#a#k#e# #a# #g#o#o#d# #i#m#p#r#e#s#s#i#o#n#.# #L#i#k#e# #I# #s#a#i#d# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #I# #n#e#v#e#r#-#u#n#d#e#r# #a#n#y# #c#i#r#c#u#m#s#t#a#n#c#e#s#-# #g#e#t# #s#h#y#.# #T#h#i#s# #c#a#m#p# #i#s# #s#e#r#i#o#u#s#l#y# #m#e#s#s#i#n#g# #m#e# #u#p#.##

#"#O#k#a#y# #n#e#w# #g#i#r#l#,# #s#o# #w#h#a#t# #i#s# #i#t# #g#o#n#n#a# #b#e# #A#t#h#e#n#a# #t#a#b#l#e# #o#r# #P#o#s#e#i#d#o#n# #t#a#b#l#e#?#"##

#I# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #c#a#u#t#i#o#u#s#l#y#.# #T#h#e# #P#o#s#i#d#e#o#n# #t#a#b#l#e# #o#f# #c#o#u#r#s#e# #w#a#s# #e#m#p#t#y# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #A#t#h#e#n#a# #t#a#b#l#e# #w#a#s# #p#a#c#k#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #a#t#h#l#e#t#i#c# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #g#r#e#y# #e#y#e#d# #a#n#d# #b#l#o#n#d#e# #h#a#i#r#e#d# #b#o#y#s# #a#n#d# #g#i#r#l#s# #w#i#t#h# #p#e#r#f#e#c#t# #t#a#n#s#.##

#I# #h#a#t#e#d# #t#o# #b#e# #a#l#o#n#e#,# #b#u#t# #I# #a#l#s#o# #h#a#t#e#d# #b#t#o# #b#e# #r#e#m#i#n#d#e#d# #o#f# #m#y# #M#o#m#.# #T#h#e#y# #a#l#l# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #e#x#a#c#t#l#y# #l#i#k#e# #h#e#r# #a#n#d# #r#i#g#h#t# #n#o#w# #I# #w#a#s#n#'#t# #r#e#a#d#y# #t#o# #f#e#e#l# #h#o#m#e#s#i#c#k#.##

#"#A#t#h#e#n#a#?#"##

#M#a#y#a# #g#r#i#n#n#e#d#.# #"#G#r#e#a#t# #c#h#o#i#c#e#,# #b#e#s#i#d#e#s# #y#o#u#r# #m#e#n#t#o#r# #i#s# #a#n# #A#t#h#e#n#a# #c#h#i#l#d#.# #M#i#g#h#t# #a#s# #w#e#l#l# #m#e#e#t# #h#e#r# #n#o#w#.#"##  
# 


End file.
